The Poisoned Chalice
|pages = 375 |ISBN = ISBN 9781476722221 |date = 20 September - 12 October 2385 |stardate = |}}The Poisoned Chalice is a 2013 novel from author James Swallow. It is the fourth of five novels making up Star Trek: The Fall miniseries which centers around the Federation and the Typhon Pact. Publisher's description ;The fourth novel in an electrifying The Next Generation/Deep Space Nine crossover event! :One simple act, and the troubles of the United Federation of Planets have grown darker overnight. The mystery behind the heinous terrorist attack that has rocked the Federation to its core grows ever deeper, and William Riker finds himself beset by rumors and half-truths as the U.S.S. Titan is ordered back to Earth on emergency orders from the admiralty. Soon, Riker finds himself drawn into a game of political intrigue, bearing witness to members of Starfleet being detained—including people he considered friends—pending an investigation at the highest levels. And while Riker tries to navigate the corridors of power, Titan’s tactical officer, Tuvok, is given a series of clandestine orders that lead him into a gray world of secrets, lies, and deniable operations. Who can be trusted when the law falls silent and justice becomes a quest for revenge? For the crew of the U.S.S. Titan, the search for answers will become a battle for every ideal the Federation stands for. Summary The Titan is recalled to Earth, where Akaar has Riker promoted to admiral. Eventually, he informs him that evidence that the True Way were behind the assassination of President Bacco is being deliberately ignored by Pro Tem President Ishan, who is instead stirring up ill feelings against the Typhon Pact and the Andorians. Riker has Vale temporarily placed in command of the to investigate further. Meanwhile, Tuvok is recruited as part of Active Four, a secret special ops team, which also includes Nog and Thomas Riker, led by Starfleet Intelligence operative Jan Kincade and acting under orders from Ishan's chief of staff Velk. They are supposed to be tracking down the Tzenkethi responsible for the assassination but quickly realise their targets are Cardassians. They manage to capture four True Way operatives but instead of taking them back to Earth they are ordered to take them to an Imperial Intelligence base staffed by Klingon mercenaries. Vale is contacted by Sarina Douglas, who gives her the location where Bashir is being held. Troi enlists the help of the Andorians, who grant Bashir citizenship and make him an honorary member of the Andorian envoy's family, forcing his guards to release him into their custody. Despite an attempt to murder him en route by one of the Lionheart s crew, Seth Maslan, he is delivered safely to Andoria. When it becomes clear that Kincade is torturing the prisoners to death, Tuvok, Nog and Tom attempt to get them off the planet and back to Federation space. The Cardassians are killed in a firefight with Kincade's mercenaries, shortly before a raid on the facility by the Titan and two Klingon birds of prey. In the confusion, Nog kills Kincade and the Titan manages to rescue Tuvok, Nog, Tom and the other Starfleet member of Active Four, Ixxen, but the Klingons destroy the facility and kill everyone else present to cover up their people's involvement. The Titan returns to Earth where Riker learns Velk has been arrested after taking full responsibility for Active Four's operations, with Ishan evading being connected with it. Determined to prevent him gaining power, Riker and Troi decide to contact Picard and the Enterprise for help. References Characters ; :Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa • Mordecai Crandall • Zurin Dakal • Dennisar • K'chak'!'op • Ranul Keru • Aili Lavena • Karen McCreedy • Y'Lira Modan • N'keytar • Melora Pazlar • Xin Ra-Havreii • Bowan Radowski • Sariel Rager • Shenti Yisec Ers Ree • Natasha Miana Riker-Troi • William T. Riker • SecondGen White-Blue • Holor Sethe • Torvig Bu-Kar-Nguv • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Christine Vale Mecatus • Alyssa Ogawa • T'Pel • Venoss ; :Atia • Darrah Hayn • Basoos Kader • Seth Maslan • Rssuu • Alex Thompson • Christine Vale Ainsworth • ; :Leonard James Akaar • Julian Bashir • Chessman • Ezri Dax (Dax) • Sarina Douglas • Jean-Luc Picard • Sisterson • Ssura Sam Bowers • Lance Cartwright • Beverly Crusher • Kathryn Janeway • Elizabeth Lense • Robert Leyton • Miles O'Brien • Tom Paris • Nerathyla sh'Pash • Erik Pressman • Katherine Pulaski • Ro Laren • Montgomery Scott • Benjamin Sisko • Hikaru Sulu • Simon Tarses • Ian Andrew Troi • Worf ; :Ashur • Yal Ixxen • Khob • Jan Kincade • One-One • Nog • Thomas Riker • Sahde • Tuvok • Zero-Zero ; :Dero Gohdon • Heybis • Onar Throk • Vekt ; :Ga'trk • Ishan Anjar • Koir • Martok • Ramasanar ch'Nuillan • Savaaroa sh'Nuillan • Sholun • Togren • unnamed Klingons • Galif jav Velk Nanietta Bacco • Blessed Exchequer • Richard Daystrom • Alexandre Dumas • Enkar Sirsy • Solloven zh'Felleth • Elim Garak • Rakena Garan • Gorkon • Emerson Harris • Klag • Leeta • Lemdock • Odo • Quark • Ra-ghoratreii • Rom • Sela • • Shaniq • Jake Sisko • Noonien Soong • Kellesar zh'Tarash • Thirishar ch'Thane • • Lwaxana Troi • Mark Twain • Undercity Maintenance Module 116 • Uzaveh • Enevek Vorat Starships and vehicles :air-cab • air tram • • cargo-lifter • (cargo shuttle) • Kree-thai • ( ) • Marsalis (Type-11 shuttlecraft) • ( ) • Patrol Six-One • • shuttle bus • (Type-8 freighter) • • ( ) • transport • unnamed Klingon starships (2x K-22 • 2x ) • (blockade runner) arroyo • ( ) • • cargo barge • Cetacean Probe • • courier • ( ) • • • • escape pod • • Ferengi marauder • • gunrunner ship • gunship • • maglev tram • • • • Qardok • (runabout) • • shuttle bus • • • Locations :Alpha Centauri • Alpha Quadrant • Andor system • Andoria • Archanis Sector • asteroid belt • Beta Quadrant • Earth (Alamo Square; Cetacean Institute; Golden Gate; La Sorrento, Nob Hill; San Francisco Bay; Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco; Sausalito, California • Atlantic Ocean • Big Ben; Holland Park; House of Parliament; Hyde Park; Westminster Bridge, London • Europe • Grimsdottir Rink, Tromsø, Norway • New Zealand Penal Settlement • North America • Pacific Ocean • Palais de la Concorde, Paris • River Thames • Tromsøysunder Strait) • Epsilon Indi • Hromi Cluster • IN-748 • Iota Nadir • Jaros II (Jaros II Detention Barracks Complex) • Jarod system • Luna (New Berlin Memorial Park, New Berlin) • McKinley Station • Nydak II • Sector 001 • Sol • Starbase 1 • Zokod Barrens Algol • Andoria (Lor'Vela) Archanis IV • Axanar • Bajor • Bajor system • Beta Rigel • Betazed • Betreka Nebula • Bolarus • Canis Major • Capella • Cardassia Prime (North Torr) • Cestus III • Cimarron • Deep Space 9/Terok Nor (Promenade) • Deep Space 9 (II) • Delta Leonis • Denobula • Droplet • Earth (Alaska • Arctic Cathedral, Norway • Broadway, New York City • East Anglia • Kyoto • Mediterranean • Mexico • Tower of London, London) • Efros • Ellora • Farius Prime • Ferenginar • Gamma Quadrant • Gum Nebula • Helena • • Jaros III • Lahit homeworld • Lazon II • • Magna Roma • Mars • Nervala IV • • Pacifica • Qo'noS • Risa • Romulan Neutral Zone • Sigma Draconis sector • Starbase 24 • • Sto-Vo-Kor • Ta'ith • Tellar Prime • Terra Nova • Theta Sigma • The Triangle • Trillius Prime • Vela Pulsar • (Kir City • Shir'Kar) • Wrigley's Planet • • Races and cultures :Andorian • Arcadian • Bajoran • Benzite • Betazoid • Bolian • Bynar • Caitian • Capellan • Cardassian • Choblik • Cygnian • Deltan • Denobulan • Edoan • Efrosian • Elaysian • Elloran • Ferengi • Grazerite • Human (American • English • Terran) • Klingon • Lahit • Magna Roman • Orion • Pahkwa-thanh • Pak'shree • Selenean • Selkie • Sentry • Suliban • Tellarite • Terra Novan • Trill (Trill symbiont) • Vok'sha • Vulcan • Xelatian • Zeon Borg • Breen • Chalnoth • Changeling • Gorn • Horta • Human (Asian • Italian) • Jem'Hadar • Miradorn • Nausicaan • Prophets • Romulan • Shedai • Tholian • Tzenkethi States and organizations :Active Two • Active Four • Andor Five • Andorian Empire • Andorian Imperial Guard • Earth Space Central • Federation News Service • Federation Security Agency • House Zho • Imperial Intelligence • Khitomer Accords • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Protection Detail • qa' • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • True Way • United Federation of Planets • United Press Interstellar Andor Ministry of Citizens • Borg Collective • Breen Confederacy • Breen Intelligence Directorate • Cardassian Assembly • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Federation Cabinet • Federation Council • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Ferengi Alliance • Ferengi Commerce Authority • Great Houses • Gorn Hegemony • Holy Order of the Kinshaya • Judge Advocate General • Klingon Defense Force • Maquis • Parliament Andoria • Pibroch City Police Department • Roman Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Sentry Coalition • Spetzkar • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Security • Starfleet Security Operations Command • Tal Shiar • Tholian Assembly • Typhon Pact • Tzenkethi Coalition Ranks and titles :adjutant • admiral • Admiral of the Fleet • aide • aide-de-camp • ambassador • assassin • assistant • Attorney General of the United Federation of Planets • avant-garde sculptor • bounty hunter • captain • Castellan of the Cardassian Union • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief of staff • chief petty officer • cleric • commander • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • commanding officer • communications officer • correspondent • councillor • counselor • crewman • cryptolinguist • cyberneticist • deserter • diplomat • diplomatic officer • diver • dock controller • dock worker • doctor • emissary • • engineer • ensign • envoy • figure skater • file clerk • first officer • fleet admiral • flight operations officer • general • hatchet man • helmsman • independent contractor • inquisitor • investigator • junior officer • junk hunter • lawyer • lieutenant • lieutenant colonel • lieutenant commander • lieutenant (junior grade) • Lustrate of the Cardassian Union • maître d' • master-at-arms • medic • mercenary • midshipman • military contractor • noncom • number one • officer • operations specialist • operative • ops specialist • peace officer • peacemaker • pilot • pirate • plebe • politician • President of the United Federation of Planets • President Pro-Tempore of the United Federation of Planets • Presider of the Parliament Andoria • press secretary • privateer • queen • rear admiral • reporter • science officer • scientist • second officer • security chief • security trooper • senior diplomatic officer • senior duty officer • sentry • site commander • smuggler • sociopath • soldier • soldier of fortune • specialist • spy • student • subaltern • subcommander • surgeon • tactical specialist • tactical officer • terrorist • waitress • war hawk • • Science and technology :actinic lightning • activator pad • aerogel • airlock • alarm • android • anesthetic sound wave • antenna • anti-grav • anti-tampering subroutine • antigravity generator • antigravity motor • antigravity trolley • artificial intelligence • artificial intelligence matrix • asteroid • atmosphere • atmosphere processor pack • atmospheric distortion • audio scanner • Bashir's Miracle • battery • binary system • bioluminescent lamp • biometric sweep • Brahma-Shiva • breather mask • camouflage • centigrade • charged plasma surge • chemistry • chronograph • chronometer • Class M • cloaking device • clock • combadge • comet • communication router • communications routing software • communicator • computer • computer core • cortex • covariant field modulator pod • cybernetic implant • data console • data core • data matrix • data-monocle • database • datum • deflector shield • dispersal field • dispersal field generator • displacement effect • DNA • drone • droneframe • earpiece • ecosystem • electro-shock pulse • electromagnetic scan • electroplasma tap • emotion-deadening subroutine • empathy • energy baffle • energy feed • EPS conduit • EPS tap • entertainment module • fire extinguisher • flare star • folded-space • folded-space transport module • food dispenser • food poisoning • forcefield • forcefield emitter • forcefield generator • frequency • frequency-monitoring device • fuselage • gas giant • genetic engineering • gigaquad • gravimetric shear • gravitational anomaly • gravity • gravity suit • Haze Plague • heads-up display • heart • high-density memory core • holocomm • holodeck • holofield • hologram • holographic cloak • holographic emitter • holographic emitter array • holographic field generator • holographic interface generator • holographic lens • holographic monocle • holographic pixel • holographic projector • holographic recording • holographic relay • holographic shadow • holoimage • holomatrix • holomessage • holomodule • holoprogram • holoscreen • holotemplate • hull brace • hypospray • impulse drive • impulse grid • impulse manifold • inertial compensator • inertial damper • infrared • inhibitor field • intercom • intercooler • interphase sickness • inverter • ion trail • ionic storm • ionic wake • isolated network • isolation suit • isolinear chip • isolinear rod • jugular vein • light-year • magnetic lock • manipulator waldo • masking subroutine • mathematics • matter-antimatter stream • micro-dimensional pocket domain • microduotronic circuit • micrometeorite • mind-sifter • mineral pollutant • mining • monitor • nexus core • omni-directional eye • orbit • ore crusher • optical-aural comm device • oversuit • oxidization • ozone • padd • para-dimensional zone • parsec • periscope • phaser coolant • pheromone • photon torpedo launcher • photonic probe • plague • plasma charge • plasma stream • plasma surge • pollution • portable computer console • power conduit • power generator • precognition • prosthetic • protoplaster • psionic • psychology • pulsar • quantum frequency • reader plate • receiver • refining pit • restrictor subroutine • retina scan • rib cage • root • running light • scattering field • scope • security camera • self-deletion • sensor pod • sensor wand • sensor-glasses • sensory cluster • sentinel remote • server hub • shield emitter • shroud • simmslight • solar charging • solar heat • spatial anomaly • spatial effect • speaker horn • subsonic register • subspace • subspace communications relay • subspace domain pattern • subspace interference • subspace message packet • subspace radio conduit • subspace sensor • subspace sensor rig • tachyon pulse • telepathy • terminator • terraforming • thermal regulator • thruster • transport inhibitor • transporter • tricorder • viewscreen • vocoder • voice trace • warp bubble • warp core • warp drive • warp factor • warp light • warp nacelle • warp space • warp speed • weather-shield • wireless energy induction • wormhole ; :adrenaline • alcohol • atom • biomimetic substrate gel • blood • cosmic background radiation • dilithium • drug • duranium • gamma radiation • granite • hyperpolymer • hyronalin • iron • leoporazine • marrow • neutrino • nillimite • nitrium • oxygen • platinum • radiation • Retnax • sand • Shedai meta-genome • stokaline • tachyon • theragen • thermoconcrete • thermocrete • titanium • tobacco • transparent aluminum • tritanium ; :Aldebaran fern • arthropod • banyan • biped • bird • Carbon-based lifeform • desert beetle • dolphin • felineoid • fish • flower • goose • humanoid • humpback whale • lawn • leaf • mammal • markah • oak • primate • saurianoid • seagull • ursine • vine • Vulcanian ; :ballistic gun • bat'leth • beam sphere • bomb • compression phaser rifle • d'k tahg • dagger • disruptor • disruptor cannon • disruptor pistol • disruptor rifle • energy pistol • Klingon disruptor • mek'leth • Mine • palm phaser • phaser • phaser rifle • phaser turret • photon grenade launcher • photon torpedo • portable automated disruptor turret • portable photon cannon • quantum torpedo • shimmerknife • shock-rod • sniper rifle • sword • thermal charge • TR-116 • ushaan-tor Other references :2286 • 2357 • 2369 • 2384 • 2200s • 2270s • 2360s • 22nd century • 23rd century • adoption • Altair water • Amazing Grace • ampoule • Andorian sushi bar • Andorian fertility crisis • Andorian genders • Andorii • Arabic • arboretum • armor • assassination • astrometrics • atmosphere dome • auxiliary support bay • Bajoran mourning suit • baldric • bandage • bandolier • barracks • battle cloak • benediction • black sites • blizzard • bolt hole • Borg Invasion of 2381 • bosun's whistle • breaker's world • bribe • brig • cabin • capital punishment • carafe • cargo container • cela tea • celery • central monitoring bay • cigarillo • citizenship • clan • coffee • colonization • combat subroutine • communication operations • conn • The Count of Monte Cristo • court martial • courtyard • cubicle • dais • dedication ceremony • delta shift • democracy • dessert • detention block • death penalty • diplomatic documentation • docking protocol • dom-jot • dome-tent • Dominion War • draconian • due process • embassy • environment-neutral packet • environmental control • environmental protocol • espionage • execution • executive order • exercise yard • extradition • Federation Charter • Federation Standard • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • flag officer without portfolio • flagship • flask • Freeport colony • fruit juice • gear vest • • glass flute • glasses • hand-to-hand combat • hangar • hate speech • head skirt • headscarf • helm • helmet • hijab • hockey • ice • ice skating • idiom • imzadi • incarceration • information security • interrogation • invasion • jumpsuit • kella • Khitomer conspiracy • kidnapping • laboratory • ladder • latinum • law • logistics • lubricant • manifesto • meatloaf • medal • media • memorial ceremony • memorial service • mess hall • mining colony • mourning band • mud hollow • mutiny • news • noose • nuqneH • nutrient tray • obelisk • Occupation of Bajor • olive branch • ops console • Orion casino • ornamental garden • oubliette • painting • pallet • paper • paperwork • pardon • park • parka • parrises squares • penal colony • pencil • penitentiary • petaQ • plausible deniability • poker • political asylum • pond • portable holding cell • pre-tribal • pre-warp culture • predator • prefix code • presidential unit citation • presidential memorial • prison • propaganda • rain • raktajino • ration • ready room • regulation • rehabilitation • repair tape • resignation • scuttlebutt • secession • shelthreth • shipping lane • shipping protocol • shipping regulations • shore leave • The Shot Heard Round the Galaxy • sickbay • skeleton crew • skiing • smelting chamber • snow • soil • sonnet • space lane • spaceport • special executive order • special ops • springball • star map • Starfleet General Orders and Regulations • Starfleet Journal of Engineering • Starfleet uniform (2373-2383) • stasis compartment • statue garden • stockade • subspace radio silence • sushi bar • swamp • tattoo • tavern • terrorism • Tholian silk • three-dimensional chess • thun-za-ke • TlhIngan Hol • tongo • tortellini • torture • transporter room • transporter station • treason • tribunal chamber • ushanka • vigil • Vulcan café • Vulcan nerve pinch • warrant • water • wetsuit • whale probe crisis • wine • Winter Olympics • wood External links * Timeline Chronology Production history Appendices Background Related stories Category:Fall novels